


My Beautiful Angel.

by Chandler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cas is a softie, Cas makes it better, Chubby Dean, Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues, Fluff, Insecure Dean, M/M, Nerd Dean Winchester, Only with Dean, Punk Castiel, Sweet Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandler/pseuds/Chandler
Summary: Dean Winchester was a chubby nerd, there was no one someone like Castiel Novak would like him. Right?Wrong!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey bitches, I love you all!  
> I'm updating everything! Like, right now.   
> Lol, but I figured I'd post this as well.   
> Enjoy guys!  
> <3 XD

“Dean? Hey Dean. Dean!”

 

Dean’s head snapped up, “What?”

 

Charlie laughed, “Quit staring at Novak’s ass and let’s go.”

 

Dean blushed and followed after Charlie, “I wasn’t staring at his ass.” He mumbled.

 

“No? Was it his tattoos? Piercings? His messy hair? What about his eyes?”

 

Dean glared, “I wasn’t staring at all.”

 

Charlie shook her head, “I don’t understand why you don’t just ask him out.”

 

“Ask who out?” Kevin asked as he joined the group, “Novak?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, “I’m not asking anyone out; besides people like that don’t go for people like me.”

 

Kevin and Charlie didn’t say anything after that as they trailed behind Dean.

They’d heard this before and they both knew that anything else they said would be taken the wrong way and Dean would shut down.

 

Charlie bit her cheek, “ _Fuck this, I’ll deal with this myself._ ”

 

Kevin saw Charlie’s determined look and sighed inwardly,

 

“ _Shit. What the hell am I about to be pulled into?_ ”

 

* * * * * * *

 

“Castiel!”

 

Castiel turned and looked at the energetic red head that was making her way toward him with an almost scary determined look.

 

“Yes?” he asked cautiously.

 

“Are you gay?”

 

A boy behind the girl wacked her on the back of the head,

 

“Charlie!”

 

“Shh, are you?”

 

Cas blinked, “I am.” He said slowly.

 

Charlie’s face lit up, “Great! Do you know who Dean Winchester is?”

 

Cas nodded, “I do.”

 

“Great now do you like him?”

 

“Uh,” a faint red colored his cheeks, Charlie noticed and smiled.

 

“You do! This is great-”

 

“Charlie Dean’s going to kill you if he finds out what you’re doing!”

 

“Hush. Why haven’t you asked him out yet then!?!” Charlie demanded.

 

Cas cleared his throat, “I was planning to talk to him today actually.”

 

Charlie’s face lit up, “Really!? That’s great!” her face suddenly turned deadly serious, “I’m telling you now Novak; you hurt him and I’ll cut your dick off and shove it up your ass.” She smiled. “Good luck!”

 

Charlie ran off but the boy behind her stayed and was silent for a bit,

 

“I’m not as violent as Charlie, so you don’t have to worry about me hurting you physically.

But if you hurt Dean, I’ll find every dirty dark secret about you and your family and send them out to everyone, “He smiled, “Because I’m Kevin freaking Solo.”

 

Kevin smiled then ran after Charlie.

Cas blinked, it was nice to know Dean had friends like that.

 

“Hey Clarence. You talk to your Winchester yet?”

 

“He’s not _my_ Winchester.”

 

Meg rolled her eyes, “Only because you’ve got a stick up your ass preventing him from being so.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes, “Whatever, I’ll talk to him after school.”

 

“That’s what you’ve said every day for the past week.” Meg said with another eye roll.

 

“Shut up.” Cas muttered.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Cas had meant to talk to Dean, he really had, he just kept rethinking what he was going to say.

Yeah.

Definitely _not_ chickening out.

 

But he was going to do it today, right now. Which is why he was in the library.

He was searching for Dean Winchester.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

Dean was packing up his books getting ready to home for the day, when he turned though he collided with something hard that sent everything he was holding to the floor.

 

“Oh shit I’m sorry!”

 

Dean froze at the deep gravelly voice and looked up at none other than Castiel Novak.

 

“It’s fine.” Dean stuttered.

 

He knelt down and started picking up his books... Cas did the same.

 

The two of them stood up, “Where you headed Winchester?”

 

“Just, home.”

 

“Do you need a ride?”

 

“Um, no I can walk.”

 

“Okay, let me rephrase that. Would you _like_ a ride?”

 

“Well- n- I’m fine- I don’t-”

 

Cas held up a hand, “Come on follow me.”

 

He turned and made his way outside, and since he still had some of Dean’s stuff, Dean had no choice but to follow behind.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Dean got in Cas’s truck and Cas closed the door behind him.

He was in Castiel Novak’s truck. Why was he in Castiel’s truck!

 

“ _Just keep your head down and you’ll be fine._ ”

 

“So where to?”

 

“What? Oh, the roadhouse.”

 

“You live with the Singers?”

 

Dean nodded, “My parents died when I was a kid.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry…”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

The two sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

When they got there Cas turned to Dean nervously,

 

“So um, I was wondering if you’d like to go out sometime? Like, as a date…”

 

Dean’s face hardened, “Did someone pay you to do this? I don’t like being made fun of.”

 

Castiel’s eyes widened, “What? No Dean no one paid me! I’m actually asking you because I want to.”

 

Dean studied Cas then slowly nodded his head.

 

Cas smiled, “Great! Tomorrow at six okay?”

 

Dean nodded again, “Yes.”

 

Cas’s smile brightened, “See you then!”

 

Dean got out of the truck and made his way to his room.

 

“ _Someone paid him, that must be it. People like that don’t ask out fat nerds like me._

_That just doesn’t happen. Not to me._ ”

 

Dean looked up at the ceiling as he laid on his bed,

 

“ _Right?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry I won't leave you waiting for too long.   
> As always, sorry for grammar and spelling. It can't be helped.   
> Comments and kudos are nice! I like them! :D   
> <3 XD


End file.
